I/O cells are provided on IC chips to enable signals and power to be routed between one IC chip and another IC chip or device. Conventionally, each I/O cell is provided with a certain unique purpose such as providing a specific function or power level, e.g., ground or operating voltage.
As integrated circuits continue to decrease in size, the bonding pitch for each I/O cell is also decreased. The decrease in bonding pitch for I/O cells results in the internal interconnects of the I/O cells being comparatively lengthened, which increases the influence of the interconnect capacitance. Additionally, the decrease in bonding pitch results in a greater potential for electromigration due to thinner interconnects distributing the same amount of power to and from the IC chip.